Mi último suspiro
by Monica Barcenas
Summary: Maldita molestia, y maldito él por enamorarse de ella. — ¡Se están comiendo a el Teme! — Una gran gota de sudor apareció en los otros dos expectantes...
1. Sake

**Hola, paseando por acá pensé en publicar este Fanfic que fue eliminado - al igual que todos - de Mundo SasuSaku, ¿Qué si es mío?, claro que lo es, - en caso de dudas consultar: Mónica Bárcenas Flores (Monica Dosson), en facebook - corregí algunos de los errores en la trama, y redacción esperando no caer en el maldito Ooc, gracias por estos maravillosos años, somos cannon, y que viva el SasuSaku.**

**Monica Dosson**

.

_._

_._

_Saltaba de rama en rama, Uchiha Sasuke, sí, el mismo; regresaba de una misión con su atolondrado colega, Uzumaki Naruto, el Ninja número uno con cabeza hueca._

_Naruto era un joven de 18 años, de cabellera desordenada y rubia, ojos azules y pequeños bigotes; considerado por muchos, el héroe que salvaba vidas y aldeas enteras._

_El rubio era el opuesto por completo de Sasuke, sus labios siempre formaban una sonrisa, sobre todo era escandaloso._

_— ¡Sasuke teme! — Gritó el Uzumaki llamando la atención de su compañero —. Las cosas se han complicado desde que terminó la guerra ¿No?_

_Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre alto, con negros cabellos suaves, oscuros como el ónix, ojos de la misma tonalidad; detestado por algunos, deseado por muchas, y envidiado por otros. De carácter serio, pacífico, silencioso como el viento._

_— Hmp no sé de que hablas —. Paró en seco._

_— Sakura-Chan está más distante con todos._

_— Como sea._

_—Yo sé que te importa, a mí no me puedes mentir teme —. El rubio hizo una ligera pero evidente expresión zorruna, ya que era claro que siendo su mejor amigo le conocía cual palma de su mano._

_La villa había vuelto a su anterior paz; el pelinegro fue perdonado, pero claramente costaría un tanto de trabajo volver a confiar en él; lo más extraño sin duda era que la Haruno actuaba como quien espera alerta el ataque de los enemigos._

_— Dobe, ya basta._

_— Ella..._

_— No te interesa._

_— Deberías decirle —. continuó Naruto, el Uchiha volvió su expresión seria._

_Realmente sabía que la pelirosa significaba mucho para sí; pero sin embargo en su inconciente un ejército de pensamientos llenos de recuerdos se enfrentaban con el sentimiento creciente, y a su vez, decreciente. Él mismo no se consideraba digno ni merecedor de todo lo que Sakura tenía para dar; quizá porque se recriminaba de ser un asesino, o de estar maldito como el resto de su Clan._

_Lo que en realidad más le afectaba era la muerte de su hermano; se encontraba lleno de ideas de fatalidad, pensando que si amaba de nuevo estaría destinado a perderlo todo; los Uchihas son aquel conjunto de personas que viven llenos de las emociones más fuertes y puras, incluso llegando a perder la cabeza._

_— Hmp._

_— Talvez ella te olvide, o quizá dejan de ser unos cobardes y se dicen de una buena vez lo que sienten, se casan, tienen veinte hijos y cuarenta nietos._

_— Eres un mediocre, Naruto._

_Ciertamente ni él mismo comprendía la manera en que podría ser más abierto a las emociones, un tanto más impulsivo, honesto en su totalidad._

_— Iré por Sake — Para Sasuke el Uzumaki era exasperante, podría ser fuerte, sin embargo continuaba comportándose como un niño._

_— Tienes serios problemas de incomprensión, teme, sumado a tu alcoholismo._

_Ahogó una carcajada, Naruto le cuidaba como un hermano mayor; sin intención ambos hacían boberías e intentaban corregir sus errores._

_— Tengo dieciocho años._

_— Pero no te excedas._

_— Tranquilo Usuratonkachi — Las palabras quedaron en el aire como los recuerdos de la oscuridad, escondidos en el tiempo, inertes cual memoria de un difunto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El bar era pequeño, con arreglos florales en las fuentes iluminadas por el resplandor lunar que penetraba por el tragaluz, el aroma mareaba, olor a perfume en exceso, a ebrios sedientos; se dirigieron por una botella de Sake; el Uchiha pagó para luego salir y sentarse bajo un árbol con el rubio revisando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos; si bien el licor no era la mejor solución, ni para los problemas ni para los amores. Él era una persona de pocas palabras que prefería estar solo que contar sus problemas o pesares a los demás. _

_— Toma—. El pelinegro acerco la botella a Naruto._

_— Sakura-Chan nos mata si nos ve tomando._

_— ¿Por qué esa molestia lo arruina todo?, siempre ocurre por ella —. Sasuke trago de un sorbo media botella —. Si sonrío, si no lo hago también, si me siento bien es por razón suya, si me siento mal... Si..._

_— Si la amas también —. Bebió terminándose lo restante de la botella._

_— Hmp me largo._

_— ¿A dónde?, ¿Iremos a ver a tu novia?_

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Pues Karin, ¿No decía que era tu novia?— Hmp, esa es un fastidio, y no es mi novia.— Estás borracho teme. _

_— ¡Cállate dobe! —. El Uchiha se tambaleaba, la aldea le daba vueltas, tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza... Callar; mas, de una manera u otra no lo haría._

_El alcohol no es uno de los mejores amigos que tiene el hombre, quizá por que le hace confesar, cambiar completamente de personalidad, o cometer locuras. Estar alcoholizado es sinónimo de un estado caótico._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La noche no alcanzaba aún su totalidad, y el camino a aquel nuevo departamento era corto, en cuanto sus pasos retumbaban las tinieblas se cernían; pararon frente a un hogar con pequeños farolillos que adornaban el balcón, la puerta y el interior._

_— ¡Psss, psss! ¡Sakura! ¡Abre la ventana! — Las calles vacías creaban ecos que se perdían en el viento, la época de el año era el otoño, una de las favoritas de Sasuke; la Haruno abría lentamente la ventana, con el sueño aún sobre ella y sus ojos esmeralda; el aire helado congelaba a los habitantes—. ¡Molestia!, ¡Abre!_

_— ¡Teme! — Regañó Naruto en un intento de parecer serio._

_— Dobe no molestes; ¡Sakura, abre la maldita puerta!_

_El Uchiha aporreaba la madera barnizada; los perros ladraban y los gatos huían aterrados._

_— ¿Qué está?... ¡¿Sasuke-Kun?! — El cansancio se despabilaba de su rostro._

_— ¿Sasuke-Kun eh?, me gusta.— Sakura bajó con desespero la escalinata y salió recibiendo así un baño de luz de Luna._

_—Naruto ayúdame a meterlo a la casa, debe tener fiebre._

_— No tengo fiebre, lo siento, por todo._

_— No digas tonterías._

_— ¡Adiós Sakura-Chan! —. Naruto dejo a Sasuke recostado en el sofá, mientras huía como una rata negra que es mojado por agua caliente._

_— ¡Estás borracho Sasuke-Kun! — Le reprendió; enojada, feliz, triste, en cualquier estado de ánimo siempre se preocuparía por él. Ella era una persona noble, de actitudes convincentes, sin miedo a vivir y ser feliz._

_Los sentimientos de las personas se esparcen a travéz del aire; como oxígeno y carbono son el amor y el odio. _

_Él sentía algo, pero, maldición, se replicaba, no podía decirlo, era como la línea prohibida o el cordón policial que no debes traspasar, un pecado con condena directa al infierno, el deseo que el genio de la lámpara negó a Aladino por ser demasiado egoísta._

_— Y tú borrosa._

_— No vomites —. La Haruno se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, mientras maldecía por lo bajo —. Sube, vamos debes dormir para que se te quite semejante sobre dosis de alcohol._

_— ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres tan molesta que me hace feliz?_

_Molesta no tenía para él el mismo significado que todos conocían; era sagrada, cual plegaria se hace a dios, una palabra que tan solo Sakura merecía._

_Era su manera de agradecer y a la vez preguntar la razón de el cariño que la Haruno aún guardaba como tesoro en su corazón._

_— Ya basta Sasuke-Kun —. Las palabras de el Uchiha escondidas en su alma guardada su pecho conservaban aquel sentir causante de su melancolía, y esa impotencia por la cual no podía odiarle._

_— Te vez... Pálida, como una estrella._

_— Camina — De nuevo la escalera y el pasillo se llenó de pasos; Sakura recostó en su propia cama a el pelinegro, no podía creer todo lo que esa noche había sucedido, mucho menos por ser quien era el joven que se encontraba con ella._

_En su piel sintió de pronto la calidez de sus manos cuando la tomó por las caderas, mientras le susurro al oído el secreto mejor guardado que poseía. Sasuke se apodero ferozmente de los labios de la pelirosa, sus manos se introducían por debajo de su blusa, buscando destruir el espacio de separación entre el contacto de sus temperaturas._

_— Mía._

_— Basta —. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera negarse o dejarse llevar por completo, el Uchiha cayó dormido con aquel ser de luz aprisionado en sus brazos; ella suspiró, aliviada, consternada, con un sinfín de ideas en la cabeza; Sasuke le abrazaba con fuerza impidiéndole soltarse; para cualquier ser humano el verle dormir de esa manera tan calma y serena era también influyente._

_Todos los intentos de ella para olvidarle eran fallidos, infinitas promesas se rompían, por que el amor era más fuerte que el dolor, la esperanza vencía al temor, el rencor perdía la guerra contra la pureza de su alma, y el olvido no se atrevía a confrontar a la búsqueda y el recuerdo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Me meresco un review?, ¿Aunque sea chiquito?_

_A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como tocarme la teta y salir corriendo._


	2. Recuerda que no tienes corazón

**Olvide poner esto: **

**Disclaimers: Los personajes e historia original de Naruto no son de mi pertenencia. La historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.**

_._

— _Estás ardiendo —. Después de embriagarse, mojarse y desmayarse; no por el frío, sino por falta de calorías; sumado a su dolor de cabeza era más que normal._

— _Tsk... —. Refunfuñó._

_Para Sasuke toda su vida había sido una total miseria, desde la perdida de sus padres, y su hermano; lo que él no sabía es que su mayor temor era ahora y sin duda perder lo único que le restaba, eso era el amor; el pasional que te hace desquiciarte por una caricia, y entregarte inclusive en el más pequeño y casto beso; era esa la razón por la que por años se negó a una relación; aún siendo un desertor, ni algo furtivo le cruzaba por la cabeza; conoció cientos de mujeres, mas, no besó, acarició, abrazó, o hizo suya a ninguna; en la mente tan solo tenía algo muy molesto, tan fastidioso como el zumbido de un mosco, también algo doloroso, su venganza. _

— _Hmp._

— _¿No sabes decir otra cosa?_

— _¿Por qué eres tan molesta?— Gruñó con coraje._

— _¿Por qué no te marchas Sasuke-Kun?_

— _¿Desde cuándo es que me pides eso?_

— _Es lo que quiero._

— _Mientes._

_Era cierto, ella mentía; la peor mentirosa trataba de engañar a el mejor creador de falacias de la historia. Uchiha Sasuke le leía como un libro abierto; no necesitaba ni un poco de su Sharingan para saber lo que tanto sentía la Haruno por él. Pero, por supuesto que jamás llegaría a tener ese sentimiento, más bien eso era lo que se repetía con constancia. En realidad era temor, se resumía en unas cuantas palabras, recuerdos, dolor, tristeza, y pasado. _

_A ciencia cierta, nadie sabe si lo que mira es la realidad correcta, cada mundo varía, en ocasiones, a conveniencia de sus dueños. _

_Nunca digas nunca le exigía su cabeza._

_Si alguien deseara hacer un análisis sobre el pelinegro, seguramente se quedaría en el intento; primero, por que no lograría sacarle información, y segundo, Sasuke no estaba loco, simplemente sus ideas se hallaban desordenadas._

_Realmente no existen barreras que cubran la entrada de un sendero donde habrá felicidad, simplemente son limitantes imaginarias impuestas por nosotros; el Uchiha tenía bastantes, su primer límite era el amor, no le daba ni una oportunidad; cuan equivocado se encontraba._

— _¡Mi jodida cabeza!—. Se quejó estirando sus cabellos— .¿Qué hice anoche?—. Sasuke se tiró en la cama con la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa._

—_Viniste casi cantando...—. Cualquiera se reiría al notar la expresión que Sasuke tenía en el rostro._

_._

_Flash Back_

_._

— _¡Psss, psss! ¡Sakura! ¡Abre la ventana!... ¡Molestia!, ¡Abre!_

— _¡Teme! —. Regañó Naruto._

— _Dobe no molestes; ¡Sakura, abre la maldita puerta!_

_._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_._

— _Estabas mal, así que Naruto te cargo, te dejo recostado en el sofá, salió huyendo, subimos a mi habitación, te acomodé, pero — se mordió la lengua intentando omitir los detalles — te dormiste y no me logré soltar, casi no me pude mover._

— _Sigo sin entender como es que amaneciste en mis brazos. Hablas muy rápido._

_Para él, ella era tan difícil de comprender; la veía tan fuerte, un pilar de mármol inquebrantable, tan pura, siempre sonriendo; ambos pensaban de maneras muy diferentes._

— _Escuchas muy lento—. Atacó ella.— Márchate._

— _Hmp no molestes—. Era de saber que él se distinguía por pedir cosas fuera de lo común -prácticamente imposibles-, pero, pedir a la molestia más grande de el universo que no molestase, era el bentido colmo._

— _Largo de mi casa—. Quizá y sólo quizá, ese era el punto limitante de Sakura. Tocar sus emociones podía ser tanto calmar una tormenta, como desatar una guerra._

— _No quiero._

— _Eres... Por favor._

_La última vez que rogó por algo, fue por tu amor; se recordaba el Uchiha._

— _¿Me amas?—. Sasuke tan sólo necesitaba escucharlo un instante más, quería saber que muy a pesar de todas y cada una de las locuras y crueldades que cometió, alguien siempre esperaría por su regreso, le amaría sin medida, hasta el fin._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Estás sorda?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Te hice una pregunta._

— _No tiene caso que le de una respuesta._

_Se segó, por el dolor; y el miedo, traicionó a Sasuke, a sí, a su alma y al corazón, por una vez en su vida, Haruno Sakura había logrado ocultar su sentir._

— _¿Por qué?—. Preguntó él negando con la cabeza sin aún concebir que la pelirosa cambiara de opinión acerca de ese sentimiento._

— _Por que sí; por que esta situación; creo que deberías comenzar a buscar con quien reconstruir tu Clan en lugar de perder el tiempo._

— _Sucede que encontré con quien reconstruirlo. Pero no necesito esa basura de cuentitos de hadas, ¿Vale?_

— _¡El amor no es basura!, Sasuke-Kun, es lo más maravilloso que puedes obtener..._

— _¡Y lo más fácil de perder!—. Le interrumpió —. Si te consideras tan sabia, vamos, ¿Porqué no me dices que es el amor, Sakura?, por que yo no lo sé._

— _No soy una sabia; simplemente el amor es un sentimiento, un estado; es todo y nada; Sasuke-Kun, el amor es dolor y felicidad, es llanto y sonrisas, es muchas cosas, y es diferente._

— _¿Cómo es que pudiste enamorarte de un demonio como yo?_

— _¡Basta de atormentarte!, simplemente el amor no escoge, no puedes luchar contra él, siempre vence._

— _Te propongo un trato, Sakura; nos casamos, y probamos tu teoría, si ganas, terminarás con el concepto que tengo, no sólo eso, puedes pedir lo que desees; pero, si yo gano, ya veremos que se me ocurre._

—_No es justo para ti. Sabes que el bien siempre logrará terminar con el mal._

—_Precisamente eso quiero comprobar; mi objetivo será enamorarme de ti, si lo logro, gano, y sino, tú ganas._

— _¿Te refieres a...?_

— _Sí, elegiré amarte._

— _Sasuke-Kun, pero, ¿Qué hay de la chica a la que habías elegido?_

— _Ella no importa._

—_Pero, si le amas, no puedes..._

— _Fin de el asunto. Pensé que alguna vez habías dicho que no te importaba que tenías que hacer, con tal de mantenerte a mi lado. Espero que no sea una promesa rota—. La pelirosa cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Lo tomaré como un sí._

_Eres una persona sin corazón Sasuke Uchiha, no lo olvides, se repetía; aún deseándolo, parecía ser que no lo era por completo; alguna vez, al igual que todos, fue un ser humano con un sueño, anhelaba ser mejor, fuerte y demostrar su valía, al Clan, y al mundo entero; lamentablemente aquellas esperanzas habían quedado truncadas, arruinadas por el rojo carmín de la sangre, y escondidas en la oscuridad; ahí, en las tinieblas, una luz apareció, mas, acostumbrado a la soledad, decidió alejarse de ella._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Respondiendo a sus reviews:_

_Hiyoko-sama: No sabes lo que quiere 7u7 okay no; gracias por tu lindo review, me has sacado una sonrisa. Saludos_

_Lizzie2926: Gracias linda. Un saludo también._

_luniitaturksa: Oh!, mi último comentario... Ejem sí, no se lo tomen a juego XD. Gracias, saludos. _

_carlita-chan uchiha: Gracias amiga. Espero tus reviews._

_Alexiel-Cullen: Gracias, saludos._

_TinyBadwolf: Lo publicaré cada semana, entre viernes y domingo, jajaja tu review me hizo el día._

_anonimamenteanonima: Gracias. Un abrazo._

_Gaiasole: El rated M es para mayores de 16 años, eso creo. Gracias. Besos._

_maraiah: O.O Gracias, saludos linda._

_Mary Herondale U: Gracias. Claro querida. Besos._

_didi-chan: Habrá más capítulos; gracias que linda. Besos._

_cjgp85: Cuanta agresividad XD. Continuaré. Saludos._

_krol: Lo haré._

_._

_Espero sus reviews. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana._

_Besos. Monica Dosson._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Meresco un review?_

_A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como tocarme la teta y salir corriendo._


	3. La razón

Dedicado a Nagisa Furukawa y a Maressa (Caro-Chan)

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_— Bastante conveniente ¿No Kakashi?_

_— ¿Lo dices por la misión de Sai, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura?, mi querido Iruka, las cosas siempre tienen su razón de ser._

_— Supuse que podrías explicarme cómo pretendes crear vínculos entre tus alumnos y su excompañero que se reintegra a la aldea. Sé el aprecio que sientes por Sasuke, pero..._

_— No te confundas, Iruka. Acerca de esa pequeña tarea de convivencia; fue basada en el comentario que ese chico me hizo hace unos días; quiere casarse, y sabes perfectamente con quien._

_— ¿No vamos a negarle qué?, ¿la oportunidad de destruirla?_

_._

* * *

_._

_La luz del crepúsculo alumbraba la que durante unos meses sería su hogar; de fina madera barnizada y papel de arroz en las puertas del interior; el Hokage se había lucido esta vez; claro, después de todo era su maestro._

_Kakashi de apellido Hatake, aquél hombre que les había enseñado todo lo que en sus manos estuvo, el que siempre se preguntaba si lo que hacía estaba bien, si realmente esos "niños" comprendían la lección que intentaba darles. El sexto Hokage._

_— ¡Yo dormiré junto a Sakura-Chan, dattebayo!_

_— Bien, entonces yo en la habitación de enfrente —. Sai sonrió a Sakura._

_— ¿Y tú, teme?_

_— Yo con ella, perdedor—. Sasuke le propinó un coscorrón._

_— Sasuke-Kun, estarías más cómodo solo._

_— No._

_— ¿Acaso le temes al Coco?— Dijo Naruto sonriendo. _

_— Dobe, por si no lo notaron, esta casa cuenta con tres recámaras, así que te conformas._

_Sí, efectivamente, esos serían los meses más largos de su vida se dijo Sasuke. Escucharía cada cinco segundos su nombre, tanto que llegaría a odiarlo, se golpearía en la pared con cada molesto "teme" de Naruto, se arrancaría los pelos por cada "Sasuke-San" de Sai, y claro que vomitaría con tantos dulces que Sakura compraría y le obligaría a ingerir._

_Odiaba los dulces, los odiaba todos, y maldecía a su inventor, ¿de qué manera a alguien se le pudo ocurrir semejante bajeza como esos azucarados y asquerosos pedazos de infierno?, ¿quién estaba tan mal de la cabeza que les prefería por encima del sabor de un buen tomate?; Sakura lo estaba, pero a él eso no le importaba nada; podía irse al diablo si le regalaba una de esas basuras pegajosas; al demonio ella y al demonio la reconstrucción de su Clan. _

_Naruto se encontraba feliz de poder pasar unos meses en equipo con sus amigos, aunque fuera tan sólo para reintegrar a el pelinegro. Seguramente compraría ramen para todos, principalmente para escapar de las atrocidades culinarias de la Haruno; de las sopas de tomate del Uchiha, y de lo que sea que Sai cocinara._

_Definitivamente NO, no comería ramen todos los días, ni se atragantaría de omusbis con tomate pensó la pelirosa, ella no era así, ni por darle gusto a Sasuke; comería dulces hasta volverse diabética; suspiró; seguramente todos comprarían lo que les gustase._

_Sai simplemente pensaba que serían unas buenas vacaciones al lado de su "feita", quizá los libros le confundían el cerebro, o realmente la Haruno lograba desatar las primeras emociones que tenía derecho a sentir y experimentar. _

_Un corazón roto es capaz de latir otra vez, y uno congelado se derrite con el mínimo contacto de el Sol, Sakura era eso; luz en la oscuridad de cualquiera, una frazada para el frío y una venda sobre la herida._

_._

* * *

_._

_— Tengo hambre; no hagas sopa, teme— Exigía el rubio._

_— Conformate con lo que traiga Sakura, deja de ser tan dobe. _

_ — ¿Y si Sakura-Chan nos envenena?, ya sabes, debe seguir molesta por nuestra última batalla, y que no hallas querido ponerte la prótesis en aquél entonces._

_— Al que va a envenenar es a mí, con sus malditos dulces—. Gruñó el Uchiha._

_— Sasuke-San, los dulces son deliciosos, y Sakura lo es mucho más._

_Los puños del Uchiha se apretaron a sus costados; en sus ojos se pronunció un tic nervioso, pensó en argumentar que ella era suya, mas, descartó la idea cuando le pareció absolutamente patética, él no sentía nada por la chica, así sería siempre, mataría a Sai, pero no por celos, esa tontería que los seres humanos experimentaban cuando su alma se llenaba de deseo impuro y codicia, lo detestaba más allá de ello, sin embargo, no lograba concebir que Sakura, que tanto juró y perjuró amarle, estuviera acostándose, o lo que fuere que hiciese con su "reemplazo"; esperaría y le reclamaría sus "derechos" como prometido._

_._

* * *

_._

_Ya que realmente no sentía ganas de recorrer calles en las afueras de Konoha, se decidió a llevar lo más sencillo de encontrar, ingredientes para estofado, estando ya en casa prepararía algunas vitaminas, le molestase a todos o no, llevaría dangos._

_Cuando un puesto de tomates se le atravesó en el camino, su cabeza se llenó de cabelleras negras, ojos profundos color ónix, labios finos y voces gruesas; seguramente estaba cometiendo una locura al aceptar el trato de Sasuke, por una vez deseaba perder y a la vez ganar; si ella ganaba el pelinegro se alejaría y sabría que nunca obtendría su reciprocidad, si él ganaba sería lo contrario._

_Sasuke podía ser arisco, inocente en algunos aspectos, egocéntrico, arrogante; también serio, inteligente, hábil... Quizá, tan sólo quizá, podría soñar y temer, amar y llorar, perder y lamentar, sonreír y ser feliz, aunque fuera por un misero segundo de su vida, en su último suspiro._

_El Uchiha se recargaba con los brazos cruzados en el muro frente a la estufa; evidentemente todos desearían saber que le cruzaba por la mente. _

_Dolor, muerte e impotencia, estaba vivo después de todo, él no era una persona como Naruto que perdonaba rápido y aprendía lento, ni era tan común para abandonar el odio tal como si de un saco de basura se tratase; no era luz con un poco de oscuridad sino oscuridad con una pizca de luz, realmente su absoluta definición era la pureza._

_Tantas cosas debía aprender; perdonar, pedir perdón, amar; eran unas cuantas de una lista infinita de lecciones que cada ser humano conocía poco a poco. _

_Uchiha, para el pelinegro significaba odio, amor, mentira, verdad, guerra, paz, familia, abandono; había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que sus lágrimas se derramaron sobre las tumbas de sus padres, tíos y hermano; recordó lo equivocado que estuvo con su venganza, y lo poco que le valió ese odio enterrado, las noches de soledad, el frío y la penumbra._

_._

* * *

_._

_A veces es mejor soledad que dolor, eso creía Sasuke._

_El amor cura toda herida, pensaba Sakura._

_El perdón es lo mejor, afirmaba Naruto._

_Eso no aplica en la comida anotaba Sai._

_Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el piso alto._

_— ¡¿Dulces?! ¡Maldita sea! — El Uchiha perdió el control y golpeó la pared con la mano cerrada—. No comeré esa basura._

_— Entonces puedes comer un poco de estofado, ¡me niego a tirarles!_

_— Te-teme, cuidado con ese estofado, apuesto a que está poseído._

_— ¡Esto es entre Sakura y yo! ¡Ustedes dos largo de aquí ahora!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Ando corta de tiempo, no podré responder comentarios hoy, pero no duden de que los leeré. Siento la tardanza_

_Monica Dosson_

* * *

_A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como agarrarme la teta y salir corriendo. No me manoseen. _

_¿Review?_


	4. Te detesto

**Disclaimers: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, esta historia sí.**

* * *

Estaba arto, Sakura lo tenía hasta las casillas, no paraba de reprenderle con su voz chillona que no decía más que: "Sasuke-kun, si no te parece puedes ir a la calle a comer ", su cerebro habría estallado sino fuese porque la tomó de los brazos y le tiró a la cama, se subió en la pelirosa y le besó, descendió por su cuello y lo lamió; se las cobraría todas, las veces que aparecía en su mente desde pequeños, los malditos sueños húmedos, las pesadillas donde la dejaba sola, el vuelco de su corazón cuando le sucedía algo malo.

Los ojos verdes le observaban abiertos por completo.

— Sasuke-Kun, para – dijo sin respirar.

— No; me la debes– mordió su labio–. ¿Sabes cuán insoportable eres?, te detesto, eres una maldita molestia –. Deslizó el cierre de su chaleco y se lo arrancó suspirando –, voy a conseguir enamorarme de ti, ya lo verás.

— ¡Sueltame!– las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, se sentía usada, el desprecio le dolía como mil dagas incrustadas, pero, ¿qué esperaba?, después de todo él era Sasuke, y siempre le había odiado–. ¡Si tanto me odias vete!

— No te odio, te detesto; tú tienes la culpa de este vacío.

— ¿Vacío?– Él cerró los ojos se llevó uno de los senos de Sakura a los labios –. No, por favor.

— Me deseas, puedo sentirlo; Sakura, necesito esto.

—No.

— Sí–. Sasuke tomó una de las muñequeras y con ella ató las manos de la Haruno, su cuerpo ardió, la lucha del bien y el mal arrancó en su cabeza, por un lado quería hacerla suya a cualquier costo, y por el otro anhelaba darle amor y protección, aún así, sabía que le causaría daño–, Sakura estás gimiendo porque también lo necesitas.

— N-no, tengo erotofobia.

— Eso no es cierto–. Le miró por un segundo, luego se deshizo de su camisa y pantalón. El rostro de la pelirosa se coloró, abrió ligeramente la boca.

— Tú, y-yo, Sasu...ke-kun no, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi sensei, ellos– tartamudeó incoherentemente.

— Guarda silencio, no quiero que grites hasta que te haga mía.

.

.

.

— ¿Crees que le hará algo malo?

— No, el teme no es así, Sakura-Chan estará bien–. Engulló sus fideos con desespero, Naruto adoraba el ramen, más de lo que podía amar cualquier cosa.

Sai se recargó en la mesa descargando su confusión y frustración en una sonora exhalación, habían pasado semanas desde que comenzó a sentir "cosas extrañas " hacia Sakura, era un tipo de cosquilleo en la garganta y un nudo en el estómago, al principio se preguntó si estaría enfermo, hasta que Naruto le explicó que no era así, entonces consultó uno de sus cientos de libros y supo que era una enfermedad llamada amor; cuando intentó salir con Sakura ella siempre se excusaba con trabajo, y el día que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle un beso Sasuke apareció regresando de una misión y ella corrió prácticamente a curarle y cuidarle mientras este permanecía callado y dejabase querer.

— ¿Sabes?– . Murmuró el Uzumaki –, creo que Sasuke teme no quiere admitirlo, pero ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que ha estado enamorado de Sakura-Chan desde que éramos niños.

— Yo creo que es un idiota.

— No, no lo es, pero quiere serlo, porque tiene miedo; el perdió a su familia, y si ahora perdiera a Sakura-Chan se sentiría peor; por eso actua como si la detestase, porque la ama incluso más que a su vida, lo que no sabe es que él es el único que realmente le puede mantener a salvo.

El Ambu comprendió entonces, había escuchado miles de veces la narración de la Haruno acerca de la partida del Uchiha cuando tan sólo eran adolescentes, incluso pudo escuchar su voz quebrarse.

— Lo hizo para protegerle– se dijo.

Comprendió que lo único que buscaba al abandonarle había sido alejarle del peligro en que la pondría al llevarle junto a él en busca de Orochimaru, porque Sasuke sufría, su alma se rompía a cada segundo cerca de ella, y su corazón se partía estando lejos.

— Ella nunca se ha dado cuenta ¿cierto?, de que él le ama.

— No, y si continúan así, no sé que sucederá.

.

.

.

— Primero iremos despacio, y cuando te acostumbres a mi cuerpo lo haremos más rápido hasta que nos vengamos.

Sakura contuvo el aire, su corazón latía tan desesperado que Sasuke pudo haberlo escuchado.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!– llamó –, soy hombre.

—Mentirosa.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!; gritaré.

— Claro que sí, lo harás cuando esté dentro de ti.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!; estoy mojada.

— Lo sé.

— No, es en serio –. El pelinegro sonrió, y cuando separó las piernas de Sakura notó una mancha de sangre, abrió los ojos como si fuesen platos y su rostro se tornó pálido.

— ¡¿Te hice daño?!– Ella negó con la cabeza, y susurró que era normal – ¡¿Qué?!– Inquirió; Sakura le empujó y echó a correr al sanitario.

Maldición gruñó Sasuke mirando su erección bajo sus calzoncillos preparada para atacar.

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba sus manos imaginando la sangre en ellas, comenzó a temblar, por alguna extraña razón no aportaba la idea de herirle.

— ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios era eso?

— ¿Podemos olvidarlo?– gritó desde el baño.

— No–. Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la orilla de la puerta.– Realmente eres un fastidio.

— Sí.

— ¿A dónde vas?– carraspeó viéndole salir de la habitación

.

.

.

— ¿Puedes darte prisa?, Kakashi y Naruto ya estan aquí, falta...

— ¿Me ayudas?

— Sí; ¿cómo demonios es que pudiste olvidar estos cuadros tan "preciados" para ti?

— Lo olvidé y ya, ¿contento?– Sakura bajaba las escaleras corriendo con unos pinseles y lienzos.

— Hmp, ¿qué son?

— Algo que pinté para Naruto y Sai–. Sasuke le tendio la mano y le miró finamente– ¿Qué?

— ¿No me darás el mío?

— Lo siento, yo, no hice ninguno para ti.

— Hazlo entonces, por que yo lo digo.

— Yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero sin pedirle permiso a nadie, creo que soy lo suficiente madura como para decidir ¿No?

— Eres igual de inmadura que Naruto... yo diría que hasta más.

— Lo dice el que sigue sin saber como se hacen los bebés, y diciéndole "dobe" a su mejor amigo como cuando eran críos.

— Sakura, eso es malvado.

— No más que tú.

—¿Qué te sucede?

— Sucede que me he cansado de soportar todas tus tonterías y de perdonarlas–. La mirada de Sasuke se nubló y entristeció–. Lo siento– quiso rectificar–, no pretendía...

— Ahorratelo– dio media vuelta meditabundo–, me lo merezco–. Su mandíbula se tensó, y su ceño se frunció lentamente.

Sin un claro porqué, Sakura se echó a llorar, algo en su interior se había roto, no de forma literal, pero estaba segura de que lo sentía como tal. Lo siento, lloriqueaba, se incorporó de rodillas.

— Debí hacer más por ti, tú, estabas tan solo, y con tanto dolor, yo pude hacer más, no tengo porque juzgarte, yo... no sé realmente que sientes, ni que sentías, fui muy egoísta, siempre pensado en mí, le hice daño a Naruto, pero principalmente a ti, no me perdonaré el haberte abandonado en la oscuridad.

— No lo hiciste. Trataste de detenerme. Siempre.

— Pero no continué, debí luchar más.

— No, debiste dejarlo desde un principio, nunca tuve salvación, ¿entiendes?, siempre fue tarde para mí.

Ella abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, agachó la cabeza y recargándose en sus rodillas sollozó. Sasuke-Kun, gimió. Sintiéndose culpable, el pelinegro le tomó en sus brazos y le acurrucó en su pecho.

— Guarda tu luz para quien desee que le salves, guarda tu amor para quien lo merezca, ese no soy yo; tenme odio, rencor, detestame. No me importa que me juzgues.

Sakura negó, y en ese instante él lo supo, ella no podía saber su verdad, aquello que escondía, sí, definitivamente le odiaba más allá de lo que una persona podía soportar; odiaba sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, sus pestañas, su boca, sus dientes; la odiaba por una simpleza, ella le volvía loco.

.

.

.

— Sa-su-ke-Kun, ven aquí, tengamos una noche de sexo sin parar–. El pelinegro se paralizó e intentó huir, esa Sakura le recordó a Karin, y él- aún cuando no quería admitirlo - le tenía un miedo horrible a Karin y sus ojos de violadora.

— ¿Por qué actúa así?– dijo Naruto.

— ¿Así cómo Naruto-Kun?

— Me... ¡Me llamaste Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan, te amo! – restregó su rostro contra el de la Haruno.

— Na-Naruto-Kun... – La cara de Sakura estaba tan roja como la de Hinata – Yo.

— ¡Sakura-Chan!

— No te ilusiones tanto Naruto, Sakura actúa raro.

— Eso es simple– dijo Kakashi apareciendo–, hola, ¿por qué no leen el Icha Icha y aprenden un poco?, aunque me sorprende que Sasuke ya supiera que ella tiene "algo"; ¿ustedes no estarán haciendo cosas indevidas?

— ¿Quieres probar mis pies?, ¿o te callas Kakashi?

* * *

~Contestándo sus reviews:

Natyqg:

Es una pena que fanfics tan buenos se hallan perdido.

Guest:

Gracias Pao.

MaGy-Souh:

Claro que tiene conti, como que me llamo Mónica.

Lizzie2926:

Gracias querida; Sasuke es un personaje taaan puro que parece difícil, aunque es muy sencilla su forma de pensar.

Mimichis-chan:

Sí, es algo diferente, gracias.

Hiyoko-sama:

Todas deberíamos tener un Sasuki personalizado. Saludos.

carlita-chan uchiha:

Ya lo sabrás hermanita ;)

Gaiasole:

A veces pienso que Sasuke atrae problemas :v

luniitaturksa:

;)

Kristhel:

Es como un bolillo duro, sabe rico mojado con leche 7u7 ya verás.

~ Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, siento no haber actualizado, pero realmente no he tenido tiempo, prometo continuar con este fic hasta el final. ~

* * *

¿Me darías un review?, eso me haría muy feliz.


End file.
